


summer skin

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [72]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, F/F, Sexual Content, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison wakes up just after sunrise with sweat lingering in seemingly every crease of her body.  </p><p>(or, where skinny dipping is obviously the best way to cool down after a night of sleeping beside a kitsune, who throws off heat like no other.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katarama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/gifts).



> written for the prompt "Allira + Do you want to come too?" and for Femslash Revolution's Summer Scorcher event! title from [the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WY6uGyIZ3LA) of the same name by Death Cab for Cutie.

Allison wakes up just after sunrise with sweat lingering in seemingly every crease of her body. 

The tent is just starting to fill up with soft, gentle light and her sleeping bag is plastered to the back of her thighs. With a groan, she shifts just enough for it to peel away from her skin and slowly, she starts kicking her way out of it, using her feet to ball it up towards the tent flap. The air in the tent isn't actually that cool, but it feels almost heavenly on her exposed skin. She stretches out as much as she can and while she waits to cool down, she glances beside her. 

Kira is still fast asleep. Everything below her nose is still swaddled in her own sleeping bag, which is tucked tight around her. Her eyes are nearly buried underneath loose locks of hair and her breathing is soft and regular. If Allison wasn't drenched in sweat, the sound would be enough to lull her back to sleep. 

So far, it's the only problem she's encountered dating Kira; kitsunes throw off so much damn _heat_ , even more than a werewolf (which Allison hadn't thought possible). As much as it had pained her to sacrifice cuddling for one night, she had thought that using separate sleeping bags and sleeping on opposite ends of the tent would be enough to fix the overheating problem. 

Her skin says otherwise. 

She isn't cooling down quite as fast as she'd like to so, doing her best to be quiet, she grabs her flip flops and slides out of the tent, tugging the zipper down behind her. While the fire has been out for hours (or at least, she thinks so; she'd finally stumbled over to their tent just after three o'clock in the morning and half of the pack had still been going hard), the smells of smoke and toasted marshmallows still fill the air, intermingling together, making her stomach rumble. There's a light coating of dew on the grass and in the air, and the sun is still behind the trees, peeking through the canopy as it sways in the gentle breeze. 

She's the only one awake, as far as she can tell. The rest of the pack is still tucked in their various tents, spread from one side of the small clearing serving as their campsite to the other. She's sure there's food somewhere, but she's not sure whose tent it's stashed in, or if someone remembered to hang it up in a tree before bed. Either way, she can wait a little longer for breakfast. 

There's almost a dozen beach towels hanging over a low hanging branch on a tree at the edge of the clearing and after glancing at them, Allison decides a swim might be a good way to start the day. Her bathing suit is still inside her tent, wrapped inside a plastic bag, but she doesn't bother going back for it. She's pretty sure that the rest of the pack won't be up for a few more hours and if they see her naked, well, it wouldn't be the first time. 

She pulls three towels from the branch and makes her way down the small path leading to the lake. The trees on either side grow up and over the path, branches locking together overhead to create a tunnel that looks like something out of a fantasy movie. When she emerges back into the slowly brightening sunlight, she half expects to step out into a totally different world, maybe one with snow. Instead, the ground underneath her shifts from hard packed dirt to something looser, riddled with fallen leaves and twigs. There are small waves gently lapping at the shore but the middle of the lake, as far as Allison can see, is as still as a pane of glass. There's an echo of someone yelling, presumably at a campsite further along the lake, but when Allison peers around, she can't see anyone, so she reaches for the hem of her tank top and pulls it over her head. 

She's just shimmied her shorts down her legs when a twig cracks behind her. She glances over her shoulder just in time for Kira to step out of the trees and bury a yawn into the crook of her elbow.

"Did I wake you up?" Allison asks, picking up her discarded clothes and tossing them further away from the water. 

"Nope," Kira says. There's only the hint of a blush on her cheeks and she doesn't avert her eyes away from Allison. "At least, I don't think so. Are you going swimming?" 

"Yep," Allison replies. She doesn't bother mentioning that she's going swimming to cool down and clean off the sweat; she doesn't want to embarrass Kira, especially over something that she can't control. "Do you want to come too?"

"Do you think anyone else is going to come down?" Kira asks, glancing over her shoulder, as if she expects one of the others to already be standing there. 

"Probably not. I'm sure we'll hear them if they do." With that, she peels off her underwear and flicks them over with the rest of her clothes. 

Kira's cheeks darken a little more, and she quickly reaches for the hem of her own tank top. 

The water is almost too cold against Allison's toes as she slowly wades her way in. For a few moments, it's almost enough to make her turn tail and step back onto dry land, but she grits her teeth and keeps going, letting the water slide over her ankles and calves and knees. Before it can start caressing its way over her inner thighs, she takes a deep breath and dives forward, pulling up early so that she doesn't strike her head. The cold makes her heartbeat stutter, but there's no denying that she already feels two hundred percent better. 

She swims a little further and pops up in chest-high water. Pushing her her soaked hair away from her face, she spins back around. Kira is swimming toward her, back a pale streak just underneath the dark water. She stands up when she reaches Allison, and the water is just high enough to cover her nipples, peaked from the cold. 

"This is way better than the pool," she says with a grin, swirling her hands in the water to create tiny tornadoes.

"Definitely," Allison replies, pushing off with her feet until she's floating on her back. When the breeze sweeps over the lake, goosebumps explode on her exposed skin and she shivers. She can feel Kira nearby, feel the water moving around her as she swims further out. Allison thinks about following after her, but she doesn't want to expend that much energy, not without eating breakfast first. So she stays floating, hair in a wavy corona around her head, gently paddling her feet and staring up at the puffy clouds slowly floating across the sky.

Kira comes back eventually, hair plastered to her cheeks, perfect droplets of water clinging to her eyelashes and the swoop of her shoulders. She drops back down to stand and trails her fingers up Allison's stomach, between the crease of her ribs and her breasts. 

More goosebumps break out along Allison's skin. 

"I think they're still asleep," Kira says, glancing back towards shore, the words slightly muffled due to Allison's ears still being swathed in water. "Stiles probably won't get up until this afternoon. He drank a _lot._ "

"He has to stop trying to keep up with werewolves," Allison says, glad that it's Derek, rather than her, that will be tending to Stiles' hangover. She sinks underwater one last time and when her breath runs out, she pops back to her feet. The sun has finally crested the treetops and it's already clear that it's going to be a hot day. 

"Do you want to head back?" Kira asks. For a moment, Allison thinks about saying yes but when she looks from shore back to her girlfriend, she pauses. Kira's throat and collarbones are slicked and shining with water and the urge to lick it off is surprisingly strong. 

"Not yet," she asks, taking a long step and closing the space between them. There's a single globe of lake water resting on Kira's cheekbones and she reaches out with her thumb, smearing it along Kira's face. Almost automatically, her hand keeps moving, fitting itself around the back of Kira's neck, winding into her damp hair. 

"Is this okay?" she asks, toes brushing against Kira's. Kira's eyes flick sideways, over to the shore, and when they come back to Allison, she nods, lips curving into a grin that seems to illuminate her whole face. 

"Yeah," she says quietly, coming closer, close enough for their breasts to touch. Allison drops her other hand below the water and thumbs at Kira's nipple, gently flicking the hardened bud. Kira gasps softly, back arching as she cranes into Allison's touch. Allison repeats the action, a little harder this time, and leans in to kiss Kira, swallowing the next gasp with her lips. 

Things only escalate from there and it's only moments before Allison has Kira's legs wrapped around her waist. Her hands are cradled around Kira's thighs but since the water makes it so much easier to hold her up, she slides one down to palm at Kira's ass. Kira moans this time and gently skims her teeth along the shell of Allison's ear. 

It's a small action, but it makes Allison's knees weak every time, and this is no exception. 

"Wanna go back to shore now?" she asks, moving her hand a few inches and brushing her pinkie against Kira's clit. The water makes it hard to tell if she's wet, but the warm sigh that brushes against Allison's earlobe gives her all the confirmation she needs. 

"Yes, please," she murmurs, tilting her head and stringing kisses from Allison's throat to her forehead. "Before anyone else wakes up." 

"Sounds like a plan," Allison says, ducking her own head around Kira's so that she can get her mouth on the length of Kira's shoulder, from where it joins her throat to where it swoops to become her bicep. 

She means to start walking back to the shore immediately, but another ten minutes pass before she finally gets Kira laid out on one of the towels she brought down. As she kisses her way down Kira's damp stomach, stopping long enough to drag her tongue around first one nipple and then the other, she thinks she hears a voice from somewhere fairly nearby, presumably camp. But it only comes once, too quick for her to identify who it belongs to, and with that, she keeps going, dragging her mouth down to Kira's hips, which are already impatiently arching off the towel. 

Even if some of the pack _is awake_ , she has no plans on stopping. They may be werewolves, but she knows that all of them have learned how to curb their hearing, in order to avoid situations exactly like this. 

So with that, she lowers her mouth to Kira's cunt and doesn't stop until she's just as sweaty as she was when she woke up. 

This time, Kira is drenched too, in sweat and other things that taste far sweeter against Allison's tongue. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
